


Three facts about Damien Vryce

by Etrangere



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the three facts of my personal canon meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three facts about Damien Vryce

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the three facts of my personal canon meme.

1.  
Damien got into the Church because it meant _doing something_ , concretely, to improve the world. He sometimes finds it ironic that the Church's values means they're not able to do things immediately, in the way Pagan faiths are efficient. That's why he jumped on the occasion to do sorcery when the Matriarchy opened up to it - and later to bring it to the East. He can't stand to be powerless in the face of suffering.

2.  
He discovered the Prophet's writings when he was a young teenager, it was love at first sight. He read obsessively, talked to priests for hours. His parents never did understood his faith. At fifteen, he would fall asleep head full of imaginary discussions with the Prophet. Funny how things went. He never did got around to ask those questions.

3.  
Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night, from a faint, hazy nightmare which tells him some ties never come fully unbound. It's a bittersweet pain, all the more for the fact that he cannot put a name on it. He's not without vanity either, and, if allowed, he would be terribly proud of what he did to redeem the Hunter. But the Hunter is dead, and Tarrant is no more. So that vanity too, went away in sacrifice.  
It was, he thinks, certainly worth it.


End file.
